


what dreams may come

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna finds graveyards soothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what dreams may come

Wherever people go when they die, it isn't under the earth. Here is just stones and grass in gentle shades of gray and green. Here is memories. Whoever these people were, they are gone but as long as their stones stand they are not forgotten.

Anna has forgotten something. Something about dying, about what happens then, about forgetting and being forgotten. The thought should scare her, and sometimes it does. Not here.


End file.
